A Homer Movie
parody of the 1995 Disney Film, A Goofy Movie. Credit goes to Misfitz for the video trailer. Cast *Max Goof - Bart Simpson (the Simpsons) *Goofy - Homer Simpson (the Simpsons) *Robert "Bobby" Zimmerinski - Otto Man (The Simpsons) *Principal Mazur - Principal Seymour Skinner (The Simpsons) *P.J. Pete - Milhouse Van Houten (The Simpsons) *Peter Pete *Baby Kimmy - Lily Loud (Loud House) *Bigfoot *Powerline *Roxanne *Stacy *Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck *Old Lady *Piano Player *Nuns *Lisa *Chad *Security Guard *Roxanne's Dad *Small Guy *Small Guy's Large Wife *Three female Country Singers *Prisoner - Sideshow Bob (the Simpsons) *Lester Possum - Yendor the Happy Little Elf (the Simpsons) *Lester's Possum Pals - Bubbles, Cheery and Doofy the Happy Little Elves (the Simpsons) *Waitress *Bus Driver *Possum Park Emcee - Squeaky voiced Teen (the Simpsons) *Tow Truck Driver *Creepy green guy Quotes Bart: Aye Carumba! Homer: Why you little! (Strangles Bart) Homer: D'oh! Homer: Mmmm...pancakes. (Drools) *Homer: awake How many cups of sugar does it take to get to the moon? *Bart: Uh... three and a half? *Bart: Now look where your big fat ass got us, Homer! *Homer: Why you little!... (He starts strangling Bart) *Bart: You should've let me stay at home! *Homer: Why? So you'd end up in prison? Just like you did for that fake wedding? *Bart: Prison? What are you talking about? *Homer: Your principal called me! *Bart: It's not what you think, Dad! *Homer: You even lied to me, boy! *Bart: I had to! You were ruining my life! *Homer: I was only tryin' to take my boy fishin', okay? *Bart: I'm not your little boy anymore, Dad! I've grown up! I've got my own life now! *Homer: I know that! I just wanted to be part of it. *calmer *Homer: You're my son, Bart. No matter how big you get, you'll always be my son. Otto Man: Bart Dude, look, it's the Leaning Tower of Cheese-a! *Homer: You look just like I did at your age. *Bart: Please don't say that, Dad. Bart: singing She looked right through me, and who can blame her? I need a new me, plus some positive proof that I'm not just a goof. *Goofy: This is a vacation with me and my best buddy. *Max: Who? Carl Carlson? *Goofy: No, silly, with you! *Bart: (screams bloody murder) *enters Bart's room *Homer: Mornin', son! *Bart: his underwear Dad! *Homer: D'oh! I forgot. *knocks then re-enters *Homer: Mornin', son! *Max: the top of his rage Arrrgh! This is the *stupidest* vacation! You drag me from home, jam me into this damn car of yours, drive me a million miles away to see some crappy little elf show! *down *Bart: Call me when the trip's over. *Bart: himself I'm in deep sludge. *Bart: to electronic equipment Aye Carumba! All this is for us? *Otto Mann: Mmm... Slurpish. *Bart: the equipment Oh, this is going to be so great, man! *Otto Mann: it back Yo, Bart Dude, need fundage, bro. *Bart: Oh, your fee. Yeah, right here. *him a can of cheese whiz *Otto Mann: shouts Cheddar! Aah-ooh! Cheddar whizzy! Otto Mann: Bart his can of cheese whiz Bart Dude, here. Guard this with your life, buddy. Bart: Oh, man! I'm dead no matter what I do! *Bart: Hey, the car! *Homer: What? Now you want to drive too? *Bart: No, Homer! The car! Look! *Homer: The car? (*shrieks*) What the Hell did you do now, Boy? *Bart: I didn't do anything, Dad! I only touched it! *Homer: You locked it! *Bart: *I* locked it? It's your door! *You* locked it! *Homer: Well, *you* distracted me! *Bart: My life's a living... *Yendor: HELL-O, little buddy! *turns his back and tries to ignore Yendor, who comes around to Bart's front *Yendor: Who's your favorite little elf? *Bart: Get bent! *Yendor: Aw, why such a long face? You're so sad! I know! You need a big hug from Yendor! *Bart: Don't even think about IIIIIITTT... *gives the spiky-haired 10-year-old boy a giant bear hug *Yendor: See? Now you feel all good inside! *Bart: Yendor which turns his false head backwards BEAT IT, doofus! *Bart: You should've put the damn brake on! *Homer: Why the Hell didn't you just put it on yourself, boy? *brake lever, which breaks off *Homer: D'oh! *Bart: See? You and your stupidity ruin everything. *Homer: Well, you ruined the damn vacation! *Bart: *I* ruined it? I never wanted to go on this crappy VACATION! Homer: Yeah, it's been great. You know, it's funny, but none of your techniques worked for me. The harder I tried the worse it got. Once I eased up, things just clicked. *Homer: Yup. Just like my dad and me did - two best buddies fishing on Lake Springfield *away from it all*! *Bart: I don't want to be *away from it all*, Homer. I like *it all*. *Homer: Look, Boy. We're using the same map me and my dad used. We'll take the same route, make the same stops, see the same sights. *Bart: But that trip will take weeks, Dad! *Homer: Exactly! Getting there is half the fun! *Bart: Put the map away, Dad. There is no way in hell that will happen. *Homer: Careful, son! You'll ruin my past... and our future. What the map says... we will follow. *Bart: That's very mystical and everything, Dad, but there's seriously this party I have to... *Homer: Oh, there will be plenty of time for parties when you're older, Bart. Why, when I was your age, I've never even been invited to a party. Look at me, now! *Bart: Great, Dad. *Homer: You're doing the right thing, son. *Bart: I know, but she'll probably never talk to me again. *Homer: Well, if she doesn't, maybe she's just not the one for you. *Bart: That's what I'm afraid of. *Homer: Let's get you on stage! *Bart: Maybe this isn't such a good idea. *pair of *very* attractive dancers walk past *Bart: Ahh, what the hell... *Bart: What's so funny? *Homer: "Hi Dad" soup. *Bart: Huh? *Homer: Don't tell me you don't remember "Hi Dad" soup? Oh, come on. Sure you do. You used to spell things out using the letters. Like, uh, "Hi Dad", or "Bart" ,or... *Bart: "Aye Carumba"? *Homer: Yeah, that's... Huh? Naaa, little words, like, uh... *Bart: "Eat my shorts"? *Homer: Like "bye-bye". *Bart: Or "Don't have a cow, man"-... *Homer: Hee Hee, or "I love you." suddenly get a shock of sadness, then turn to face at the windshield *Bart: again Is it, uh, is it soup yet? *Homer: Oh, oh. I almost forgot. *Bart: Dad, it's Big Foot! *Homer: Could you back up a bit, Mr. Foot, uh, you're out of focus. *Bart: singing I've got less than an hour and when this is ended, I'll either be famous... *Principal Skinner: singing ... Or you'll be suspended! *Homer: singing Do you need a break from modern living? Do you long to shed your weary load? If your nerves are raw and your brain is fried, just grab a friend and take a ride, together upon the open road. *spoken *Homer: C'mon, boy! *Bart: singing All in all, I'd rather have detention. All in all, I'd rather eat a toad. And the old man drives that's such a klutz that I'm about to hurl my guts directly upon the open road. *Homer: Came to see if you had any dirty clothes. *Bart: There they are. Help yourself. *Homer: Bart, I thought we talked about this. *Bart: Sorry, Dad. I'll take care of it later. *Homer: What's the big rush? *Bart: I'm running late. *Homer: I can drive you to school on my way to work. *Bart: Oh, no thanks. I need the exercise. Otto Mann: Yeah! Dance with her! Groove with her! *Homer: Goodbye, house. Goodbye, mailbox. *over the fence *Homer: D'oh! Goodbye, pile of broken wood. *Milhouse: Small wilderness, Bart! Didn't expect to see you here! *Bart: Apparently not. *Milhouse: You're just jealous, Bart, cos Everything's coming up Milhouse! *Bart: Nah. You can keep the moves, but I wouldn't mind having this R.V. You're so lucky. *Milhouse: Me? Oh, come on, Bart! You're the star. Going to the big concert everyone's talking about? Oh, it's unbelievable! *Bart: Who told you about that? *Milhouse: Hey, come on! Everybody in town knows about it, Max! You are going to be famous, buddy... especially with that girl you've got a crush on! *Bart: There's only one person who doesn't know about it yet, Peej. *Milhouse: Who? *Bart: My dad. *Homer: That's right. A vacation, son! We'll spend some real quality time together. him tight against his belly *Bart: shocked I think I'm gonna be sick. *Homer: to Principal Skinner on the phone Hello. *Principal Skinner: Yes, Mr. Simpson. This is Principal Skinner. I'm calling in regard to your son, Bartholomew *Homer: Bart? Oh, my god! Is he hurt? *Principal Skinner: No, Mr. Simpson. He's in trouble! *Homer: Trouble? What kind of trouble? *Principal Skinner: Dressed like a gang member... *Homer: Gang member? *shrieks* *Principal Skinner: ...your son caused the entire student body to break into a riotous frenzy! *Homer: Riot? It couldn't be my... *Principal Skinner: If I were you, Mr. Simpson, I'd seriously re-evaluate the way you're raising your child before he ends up IN THE ELECTRIC CHAIR! *slams down the phone *Homer: traumatically shocked The electric chair? Oh, no! *and hangs up awestruck *Homer: What am I going to do?... *Bart: singing So your jokes are all, let's face it, prehistoric. *Homer: singing And your music sounds like monkeys in a zoo. *Bart/Homer: in unison But when life becomes distressing, who will I be S-O-S-ing? *Bart: singing If you're having trouble guessing, here's a clue: though he seems intoxicated, he's just highly animated, and he's nobody else but... *Bart/Homer: in unison Nobody else but you. We've turned into a true blue duo. Hard times, we've had a few... *Homer: singing Like we're thrown in the drink... *Bart: singing Like we're tossed out of town... *Bart/Homer: in unison But when I start to sink, hey, I'd rather go down, with nobody else but Y-O-U! *kisses Bart *Bart: annoyed Ugh, Homer! *Homer: Bart slams the car door All right, then. Guess I'll just have to go... all alone, that's all. Just sit in the boat....scarf down donuts...chug down beer...all alone. And talk to myself. All alone. (He starts to cry) *Bart: Yeah. I guess so. *Homer: Well, I think the only thing for us to do now is to get you up on stage with this King of Pop guy. *Bart: How are we gonna do that? *Homer: Now, you just leave that up to me. *Bart: No, Dad, really. I think we should just forget it. *Homer: Now, how come you always think I'm gonna lead you into some sort of calamity? *Bart: Uh, d-d-d-dad? *Homer: What's wrong now? *Bart: Look! turns Homer around; he sees that they are headed for a waterfall *Homer: Hee Hee Hee, a waterfall. *alarmed *Homer: (*shrieks*) A waterfall? *Homer: Come on, Boy, let's get this show on the road! *Bart: Um, just a minute you... Party... Animal... You! *been distracted by Bart's inability to decide which direction to go at a junction, Homer gets extremely angry as he is griping, cursing and muttering. Bart smiles and laughs nervously *Bart: How about a song, Homer? *gets more angry and snarls *Homer: Shut up, boy! *Bart: A game? A game! Yeah, yeah, a game. Okay. Uh, man or woman? *gets even more angry *Bart: Man? Man! Okay. Uh, Matt Groening! Scenes #Main Titles/Bart's Nightmare #"After Today" #Morning Assembly/"Stand Out" #Making a Date #"Stand Out (reprise)"/A Slight Change of Plans #An Outrageous Excuse #"On the Open Road" #A Pit Stop to Happy Little Elves Park/"Lester's Possum Park" #The Encounter with Bigfoot #Hi Dad Soup #Change of Destination #A New Navigator #Bearer of Bad News #At the Crossroad #Runaway Car #"Nobody Else But You" #Perilous Waterfall/Bart Saves Homer #A Promise Fulfilled/"Eye To Eye" #Doing the Right Thing #End Credits Gallery Trivia *In certain scenes, Homer is seen strangling Bart after he finds out the boy changed the route on the map *Ther may be certain moments of swearing in this parody as Homer and Bart do curse in their own show, such as "hell", "damn", "crap", "ass", and "bastard" *Bart Simpson absolutely hates, despises and loathes The Happy Little Elves, and refers it to "The Crappy Little Elves" Category:A Goofy Movie Spoofs Category:A Goofy Movie Trailers Category:The Mizfitz Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs